In the Grip of Winter (1992 film) (UK VHS 1997)
''In the Grip of Winter ''is a UK VHS Released In 1997 and is Distributed by Disney Videos, BBC Video and Walt Disney Video Premiere. Plot Notes * 'Voice: ' Jeremy Barrett as Mr. Rabbit/Scarface/Mole/Phillip The Cat/Measley/Gordon Tables The Bunny/Ginger Cat,Rupert Farley as Fox/Mr. Hare/George The Hare/Dark Cat/Hopper The Rabbit,Sally Grace as Owl/Weasel/Morning Dove/Little Cat In The House/Mrs. Vole/Paddock,Stacy Jefferson as Vixen/Adder/Kestrel/Mrs. Hare/Mrs. Rabbit/Mirthful/Little Cat In The Porch/Stoat #1/Lady Blue,Pamela Keevilkral as Tiny Cat In The Rooftop/Mrs. Squirrel/Horace the Dog/Speedy,Ron Moody as Badger/Toad/Whistler/Stoat #2/The Great White Stag/Mr. Vole/Mr. Mouse (Rumored),Paul Fusco as Whisky/Dan The Rabbit,Joey Lawrence as Bobby,Lara Jill Miller as Lucy,Joe Ranft as Old Papa Badger (Cameo In Represent),Ken Sansom, Richard Dean Anderson, Lucille Bliss and Rob Rackstraw as Edible Frogs,Jim Cummings and Peter Cullen as Poachers/Safe Bunny and European Hare #2,Will Ryan as Red the Badger/Strike The Badger/Hoppy the Badger/Great White Badger,Tara Strong as Little Cat In The Kitchen/Baby Rabbits/Leverets,Peggy Mahon as Miss Little Owl/Baby Gophers/Mrs. Gopher,Kath Soucie as General Little Himalayan Cat/Baby Duck/Mama Duck and Jon Glover as The Warden * Narrated by: Brad Garrett * Release Date: 20th October 1997 * Distributed by: Disney Videos, BBC Video and Walt Disney Video Premiere Opening Previews (UK) # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Flubber (Coming to Theatres) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (Christmas 1997 Only) # Peter Pan (Coming Soon on Video) # Oliver and Company (Short Version) (Available Now on Video) # Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (Available Now on Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Available Now on Video) # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) # Sesame Street (Short) (Coming Soon on Video) # The Animal Shelf (Short) (Coming Soon on Video) # BBC Childrens Videos Trailer # The Rescuers Down Under (Now Available on Video) # Disney's The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs # Stay Tuned (Purple Background) # Disney Videos Logo # BBC Video (1997) # Walt Disney Video Premiere (with a UK Pitched) # Walt Disney Pictures Logo (With Slighty-Changed Fanfare, In The Grip of Winter Variant, with Kind of Badger Speaking and Then, Snowing) # BBC Films (Still, Yellow) # Start of In the Grip of Winter (1992) Closing Previews (UK) # End of In the Grip of Winter (1992) # Walt Disney Pictures (Silent) # BBC Films (Still, Again) # Walt Disney Video Premiere Logo (with a United States Pitched) # Bonus Episodes: Winter, Survival and New Enemies (The Animals of Farthing Wood) # The Black Cauldron (Available Now on Video) (Available Now On Disney Videos) # Beauty and the Beast Trailer (Available Now on Video) # Disneyland Paris 1997 (UK) (with British voiceover, Richard Briers) Screenshots B09D451A-6BEE-497B-9AC8-FC6C3EB9D2E9.jpeg|This is Taken from The Closing to This Tape 1DADDE93-0A92-4094-81F1-28230A45054E.jpeg|This is Also Taken from The Closing to This Tape 76018479-70CD-42B8-BD0C-475C626C2935.jpeg|This is Taken from The Opening To This Tape Gallery 1FDAC797-3DB5-4ACA-9DFD-C99D080351C2.jpeg|Cassette 80AC6741-68BC-4236-A34C-3302C46CE505.jpeg|Spine Category:VHS Category:UK VHS and DVD releases Category:Disney VHS Tapes Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Category:1997